


Share and Share Alike

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After we’re married half of your money will be mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: Share

Since Anya was busy flipping through some bridal mag, Xander clicked on the tv. 

“After we’re married half of your money will be mine.” 

“Huh?” He muted the tv. 

“After we’re married, half of what’s yours is mine.” 

“Yeah, and half of what’s yours will be mine.” 

“What?” Man, her shriek could peel tar off a roof. “That’s not fair. I worked hard for my money.” 

“And my job’s a picnic in the park?” 

“That’s different.” 

“It always is, honey.” 

“So I get to keep my money?” 

“Nope,” Xander said. “Once we two become one, it’s share and share alike.”


End file.
